


Cross the Stars

by RogerrrrRogerrrr



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Play, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, No Beta, Oral Sex, Reader Insert, Reunion Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogerrrrRogerrrr/pseuds/RogerrrrRogerrrr
Summary: You are a mission control operative at the resistance base on D'qar. When the highly trained resistance spy, Poe Dameron goes dark on an incredibly difficult mission on Jakku, everyone assumes the worst and rumors begin to circulate of his capture by the First Order. You have been secretly seeing the cocky & charming pilot and your heart is crushed with the devastating news of his capture… No one survives the First Order, and he has been gone for so long. You try to hold out hope that he might return, but with every passing day it grows harder to keep that hope alive.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Cross the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!
> 
> This is just a little (*not so little) Poe Dameron/Reader one shot that I had floating around in my WIP folder that I thought someone might like. If you do enjoy it feel free to leave a comment or a kudos, or leave a suggestion for something else you might like to read! And if you like my writing, keep an eye out for more stories coming soon.
> 
> Disclaimer: There is no beta for this story, so all mistakes are my own. I also don't own any of the Star Wars franchise or any of its characters.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> -RogerrrrRogerrrr

It had been nearly three standard weeks since Poe’s last transmission to the resistance base was abruptly cut short, with the sound of blaster fire in the background. 

Twenty one days, sixteen hours, and fifty three minutes, actually. But who was counting?

You had been there, as he had patched through the final words of the transmission. His words still echoed in your head, and made your heart drop every time you remembered the desperate edge to his voice. He had been terrified, you could feel it. 

The mission control room had gone completely silent as you had shouted for Poe to respond through the commlink. Only the sound of blasters and eventually a small explosion followed by constant static that indicated his commlink had been completely destroyed, was the response from Poe’s end. You had sat in shock at the control desk, your heart racing as every possible scenario, each one more gruesome and terrible than the last, rushed through your mind. It had taken General Organa’s gentle, guiding hands to get you back to your rooms.

Her soft, husky voice had assured you that they would keep their ears to the ground for any sign of Poe. She reminded you that Poe had  _ always  _ had the best luck out of anyone she’d ever known.

_ “That boy is too damn lucky for his own good, _ ” General Organa had said. Normally, a sharp barb from the General aimed towards Poe would make you laugh, but you had only stared into the distance, hoping that you might suddenly wake up from this nightmare. 

But after you’d fallen asleep, and then woken up in the morning and realized it hadn’t been a dream, your heart was crushed all over again. And it has been the same every day since.

You and Poe hadn’t told anyone yet about your relationship. Tensions were high around the resistance base. General Organa had sharp eyes, and even sharper words for anyone that was slacking in their duties. Never mind if that person was slacking specifically because of a romantic attachment, and not just a normal distraction. 

Poe had wanted to come right out and tell everyone that you were seeing each other. It had been you that was the one to hold off on it. You wanted General Organa to see how dedicated you were to the resistance, and how you wouldn’t let anything interfere with your mission to help save the galaxy. 

Of course, it clearly hadn’t mattered in the end.

Laying on your tiny sleeping cot at night, you could remember with perfect clarity the last night you had spent with Poe. Just hours before he was supposed to set out for his secret mission on Jakku. He had snuck into your rooms on the base after everyone else had gone to bed, moving silently through the other halls, until he’d slipped into your small, sparsely decorated room. You hadn’t dared to turn on a light, not wanting any incriminating shadows to be cast under the door.

You had berated him for being so reckless, whispering that you could get caught by anyone working the night shift. He had ignored your words and slid easily into the cot beside you. He had taken you into the strong circle of his arms and the warmth of him had soothed you immediately. With one had he had tucked your face gently into the curve of his neck and the scent of his skin was so wonderfully familiar. He had whispered back with a smirk in his voice that you had no sense of adventure, and then yelped quietly when you had pinched his side in retaliation. 

The sweet kisses he’d laid on your lips in the dark of your room tasted like a promise, as he’d whispered against your skin that the mission to Jakku would only take a few days. He’d said that he would be back in your arms once more before you even had time to miss him properly. You didn’t reply to him, your heart already heavy in your chest at the thought of him leaving, despite the fact that he was still in your arms. 

And then he had asked you if you might consider telling the rest of the base about your relationship once he got back. You had sighed, like it was such a horrible prospect, but had promised to think about it. You had fallen asleep with the warmth of him wrapped around you, and his steady heart beating beneath your ear.

He had been gone before the sun had risen, leaving behind only a trace of him in the wrinkled bed sheets and his smell on your pillow. You remembered the kiss he had brushed against your skin as he’d murmured a goodbye, but you had still been deep enough in sleep that it had seemed like a dream. You regretted not waking up more fully to truly say goodbye to him. You regretted choosing to fall asleep that night instead of cherishing every second you had with him.

You regretted a lot of things.

It had been twenty one days, seventeen hours and nine minutes since his terror filled voice had cut across the commlink so desperately. 

It haunted you. 

“Hey, you still with us?” asked Mina. She was another resistance fighter, and one of your closest friends on the base. You jolted back to the moment and forced a smile in her direction. She sat at her communications desk beside yours, waiting for another resistance member to patch through.

That was part of the job that no one talked about. Everyone thought that being part of the resistance was constantly exciting and thrilling, and covert. In actuality, it was a lot of waiting, and listening, and making sure that everything was perfectly in order before executing any plan. It was so much  _ work. _

“I’m okay,” You lied. Mina gave you a look that clearly showed that she didn’t believe you. 

“I don’t believe you,” she stated, reiterating your own thoughts.

“Seriously, I’m fine,” You pressed. 

“This is about Poe, isn’t it? You’re worried about him,” Mina said. Your heart dropped. You hadn’t told a single person about your relationship with Poe. Mina seemed to sense your unease and she rolled her eyes before fixing you with a look. 

“Oh come on. You think I wouldn’t notice? I’m your best friend. And besides, the way that Poe looks at you is a dead giveaway. That boy has gone stupid for you… I mean… He’s stupid anyway, but the way he looks at you, you’d think that you hung the damn stars,” Mina said with a huff. She turned back to her holoscreen, searching the data in front of her for any changes before she pressed a few buttons and then returned to looking at you.

You were still stunned. You went over every interaction you’d had with Poe while in the company of other resistance members. Nothing had seemed like a giveaway. How could you have been so obvious?

“What I don’t understand is why you think it’s so bad that other people might find out?” Mina asked. 

“What?” You asked, still thrown for a loop by Mina’s observations. 

“Come on. You expect me to believe that it was Poe Dameron, the galaxy’s  _ most obvious  _ man that decided to not tell anyone about how he’s clearly head over heels for you? Yeah, right,” Mina said with a laugh. 

“But… The resistance? General Organa?” You stuttered out excuses to your best friend. Mina fixed you with another look and you fell silent. 

“First of all, the other members wouldn’t care, and you know that. They’d all be happy that you were happy. Not to mention the General would probably be thrilled that there was finally someone to keep Dameron in line, don’t you think?” Mina continued. 

You stayed silent, not sure of what to say in response. Mina sighed and turned fully to face you. 

“Look, if you are more comfortable staying quiet, I won’t say anything about it. But I think you should know that I think it’s great that you two got together… You just… Fit… you know?” she asked.

Tears sprung up in your eyes at your best friend’s words. 

“But he…. The mission to Jakku…” the words were bitter as they passed your lips. You hadn’t talked about what happened since the last transmission came in from Poe. A shadow passed over Mina’s face and you know that she was thinking the same thing as you. After a long moment she spoke again.

“I think we both know that boy would do anything to get back to you… He’s not one to give up so easily, and you shouldn’t either,” Mina said, and you choked back a laugh as tears streamed down your face. Mine reached out a hand to you and you took it. She squeezed once and smiled softly, and for the first time in twenty one days, seventeen hours and sixteen minutes, you felt the hope return to your heart. 

It was silent between the two of you for a long moment and then a shrill beeping interrupted the moment. Mina pulled away quickly and turned back towards her holoscreen, frantically pushing buttons as the alarm blared. You turned towards your own screen and pushed the buttons to connect the satellite, as well as scan for the frequencies that the apparent incoming vessel was using. The static blared in your ear as the scanned flipped rapidly through the hundreds of thousands of different frequencies. 

“I’m picking up an incoming signal. Bio lifeform inside of a rapidly approaching vessel. Unclear motives, backup on standby,” You said, focusing intently on the stations, and waiting for the announcement that it was either a friend or a foe that was entering their atmosphere. 

“X-Wings on standby for scramble. Approach imminent. T-Minus thirty seconds until contact,” Mina reported back to you. 

As the channels changed rapidly, you finally heard the blip of a voice across one of the channels. Flipping the closest switch, the satellite connection instantly zeroed in on the correct channel. 

“Connection made. Identify yourself,” You spoke clearly and concisely into your headset, waiting patiently for a response. It was silent for a moment and then a voice you were so intimately familiar with spoke, crackling faintly over the connection.

“Pilot 03091979 reporting to base. Requesting permission to land,” Poe’s voice said, over the line. Your heart caught in your throat. 

“Poe,” You whispered into your headset. Shock, relief, confusion, elation all rushed through your veins at the sound of Poe’s voice. 

“Hey baby, you miss me?” Poe asked, and you could hear in his voice, despite how tired it sounded, the cocky smirk that was surely on his lips. 

“Pilot 03091979 you are cleared for landing in docking bay 3, please proceed,” Mina’s voice sounded. You looked at your friend, feeling the tears dripping onto your cheeks. 

“Roger that,” Poe’s voice cut off completely and the distant rumble of an incoming ship coming through the atmosphere hummed through your bones. Mina looked at you and huffed a laugh.

“Well, go on then,” she said while shooing you off with her hand. 

You didn’t need anything else to convince you. You ripped off your headset and sprinted out of the mission control room. Uncaring entirely if the General caught you abandoning your post. 

Poe was alive.

_ Poe  _ was  _ alive. _

_ Poe was alive. _

The sunlight was bright as you left the dark shadows of the control building. You ran through the base, dodging other members that were looking around in confusion as an unmarked ship began to cut through the cloud cover. You glanced up and watched the ship sail smoothly overhead and land perfectly in the third docking bay. Tears blurred your eyes as you watched the upper hatch open and Poe’s body emerged from the cockpit. 

His eyes met yours and his dirt streaked face burst into a nearly manic grin.

He jumped down from the cockpit and took several steps forward to meet you as you ran full tilt into him. Your arms were thrown around his neck, clinging onto him with every ounce of strength you possessed, while his arms wrapped securely around your back and lifted you up into his arms.

“You’re alive! Oh thank the stars, you’re alive,” You sobbed into his neck. Poe’s arms tightened even more around you as he covered every inch of skin he could reach with kisses. 

“You think I’d leave you that easy, baby? No fucking way,” Poe muttered between kisses and a laugh bubbled up from your chest as you started to cry harder. 

The relief that pounded through you with every beat of your heart was inescapable. You swore to the universe that you would never again take for granted the love that this man had given to you so wholeheartedly.

After a long moment, Poe let you slide back down to your feet. You pulled back long enough to get a good look at his face. There were smudges of dirt along his skin, and his lip was split, while bruises littered his jaw and the part of his chest that was exposed by his ripped and dirty jumpsuit. Your heart dropped again to see the state of the man you loved, and more tears welled up in your eyes. You opened your mouth to ask what had happened to him, when he cupped your cheek and slotted his lips against yours. The taste of him was exactly as you remembered it, and it felt as though a piece of you had returned home.

“Fuck, baby. I missed you,” Poe whispered against your lips as he pulled back just far enough to press his forehead tenderly against yours.

“Don’t you  _ dare _ scare me like that again,” You whimper. Poe laughed, his eyes shining with his own tears as he pressed a fierce kiss to your forehead.

“I wouldn’t  _ dream  _ of it, baby,” he whispered with his lips against your skin.

“About time you reported back to base, Dameron,” a familiar, husky voice cut through your reunion. Throwing a glance over your shoulder, you saw General Organa standing a few feet away looking at the both of you with a scrutinizing gaze. 

“General, I ran into a bit of… Trouble…” Poe said, his arms tightening around you as you tried to squirm away from him. The intense look from the General made you flush spectacularly, the heat suffusing into your cheeks rapidly.

“That much was obvious, Dameron… but, I will admit that it’s good to see you back in one piece…” General Organa said. Underneath the stern exterior and the scathing sarcasm, even you could hear the genuine relief in General Organa’s voice. You knew that Poe had grown up on the base and that General Organa had a soft spot for Poe after watching him grow into the man he was from a little boy. 

“I couldn’t leave this one alone for too long,” Poe said with a rogue smirk, pulling you closer into the firm line of his body. You ducked your head in embarrassment once again, but you were too elated by Poe’s return to truly care that General Organa had found out about your relationship with the pilot. 

“I’m sure the two of you have plenty of catching up to do,” General Organa said with a wry smirk. Your eyes widened as you looked at the older woman, and she winked surreptitiously at you. 

“Right, then! That’s our cue to leave. I need to forget that you ever said that,” Poe groaned in his own embarrassment. He slid his arm around your waist and began to tug you towards the low building where everyone’s personal rooms were. 

“I expect to see you at the debrief in six hours, Dameron!” General Organa’s voice followed the both of you, and you were absolutely sure you could hear the amused laughter in her voice this time.

You couldn’t bring yourself to mind it as Poe pulled you along. You passed other members of the resistance who all expressed their relief to see Poe safe and sound on the base again, but in an uncharacteristic display of reserve, Poe didn’t engage in any conversations. He seemed single minded in his mission to get you alone in his rooms. 

You couldn’t find any words to say as the two of you walked, a million thoughts raced through your head. Most of them were pure relief, as well as the feeling that you were inside of a dream and that you would wake up at any moment. 

Finally you both made it to Poe’s rooms, the door sliding open with Poe’s biometric fingerprint scan, and as you both stepped inside, you realized that it looked as though nothing had changed in Poe’s absence. A few spare engine parts littered his desk, as well as some files that he absolutely shouldn’t have taken out of the mission control center. His bed was unmade, with the blankets pushed in a rumpled heap in the middle, and piles of grease stained pilot suits, and lounge clothes on the floor. 

As you looked around the room, you were overwhelmed with your emotion again. You were reminded so clearly of what you had almost lost. A universe without Poe Dameron didn’t make anysense. 

Suddenly you were pulled firmly into the circle of Poe’s strong arms. One of his hands wrapped itself in the hair at the nape of your neck and he pulled your head against his shoulder. You threw your arms around his neck and buried your face in the warm skin there, while the tears began to flow all over again. 

Distantly you could hear Poe shushing you gently and cooing sweet words into your ears. However you could only focus on the release of the devastation you’d felt for the past twenty one days, seventeen hours and forty three minutes. 

“It’s alright now, baby. I’m okay, I promise,” Poe’s voice was so soft in your ear. You hiccuped with your sobs and shook your head.

“I am, I  _ promise. _ Would I ever lie to you, baby?” Poe asked. You heard his attempt at humor in his voice, but you could also feel the shiver of a deep exhale that followed it. You weren’t sure what Poe had been through since he’d gone dark, and you weren’t sure if he’d ever tell you the entire truth of it, but you knew that whatever had happened had changed him. 

“Come on, baby. Help me get cleaned up,” Poe said softly and you nodded, letting your sobs trail off into small sighs. Poe pulled you towards the fresher, and you winced at the bring light that flicked on as you both stepped inside. It was hardly big enough for two people, but you didn’t mind being pressed so close to Poe. 

You watched silently as he reached around you and started the shower, then met his dark eyes as he stood before you. A small scrape on his cheekbone looked so fresh, and the purple shadow of a bruise on his jaw drove home the fact that Poe almost hadn’t come home to you again.

“I can hear you thinking. I’m alright, baby. I’m here now,” Poe said softly, his hands coming up to cup your jaw tenderly. You nodded a bit, but never looked away from his gaze. 

He seemed to have the same idea, because he did not break the eye contact as his fingertips drifted down the sides of your neck, over your shoulders and down your arms. They stopped at the hem of your standard issued shirt and tugged almost playfully. 

It wasn’t as though Poe hadn’t seen you naked before, but there was something fragile in the way that you were both acting around each other. You hadn’t quite put your finger on it yet, but it made the fluttering in your stomach intensify even more. 

“Let me?” Poe asked in nearly a whisper. You could only nod your head and Poe shifted his fingers under your shirt. His rough, calloused fingertips drifted along the smooth skin of your abdomen, pushing the fabric of your shirt higher as they went. Goosebumps broke out across your flesh as your shirt was pulled off of your body and your skin was exposed to the humid air of the tiny fresher. Without any undergarments on, your nipples peaked under the heavy gaze Poe had pinned on you. You could feel the way his eyes trailed over your exposed body, and a shiver rippled across your body.

“Stars above. You’re the most beautiful fucking thing in this galaxy,” Poe’s voice had dipped deeper and become more husky with the arousal that was building between you. And as you met his gaze again, the dark hunger you found in his eyes fanned the flames of your desire into an uncontainable blaze.

You surged towards him, hands tangling in his dark hair and slotting your lips together. His own hands wrapped around your waist, his calluses dragging against the smooth skin of your back. Arousal was thick in the air, as much as the steam from the shower, and you released one hand from Poe’s hair to tug on his beyond-repair jumpsuit. 

“Get this off, please,” You heard yourself beg. Your voice sounded desperate both from how turned on you were, and from the need to prove to yourself that Poe was here in the flesh. Part of you wasn’t still convinced that this wasn’t all some elaborate dream.

“So polite, baby,” Poe murmured against your lips, drawing his hands away only long enough to undo the many clasps and zippers on his flight suit. If you weren’t so consumed by the way that Poe’s lips moved against yours, you would have been impressed with the speed that he was able to undress without looking. 

Another moment passed, and Poe finally pushed the material of his suit down over his shoulders, and off of his body until it pooled in a heap around his feet. Your hands slid to the newly exposed skin of his broad shoulders, tugging him in against you until your chest pressed tightly to his own muscular torso. His tongue slipped along your own, delving into your mouth possessively. One of his hands came up to frame the side of your face, tilting it perfectly so that he could have deeper access to your mouth. A breathy moan escaped your lips and you felt your stiff nipples rub against the trim muscles of his body.

Your hips twitched forward, pressing against his own, and you could feel the thick ridge of his cock as it dug into your hip. Poe’s breath hitched at the press of your bodies and another desperate sound left you as you began to reach downward.

Before you could reach his cock, Poe’s firm grip encircled your wrist. You pulled back infinitesimally from your kiss and opened your eyes to look into his face. You felt drunk on the need to have him as close as was physically possible. You wanted to be completely consumed by everything that made up Poe Dameron. You needed him so deep inside of you that you no longer remembered what it was like to be without him.

Poe’s expression was soft as he looked back at you. His chest heaved with his breath, heavy after kissing for so long without a break. His eyes flitted back and forth across your face, as though he was taking in every part of you. He brought his hand that had a grip on your wrist upward and laid a gentle kiss on your palm, letting his lips linger over the skin for a moment before he pressed your hand to his cheek.

“All I could think about was you,” Poe whispered into the tiny space between them. You watched as his shoulders shuddered and head dropped, eyes closed tight against whatever horrible memories flitted through his mind. “Ever since the attack when I lost communication. I knew I had to get back. I had to come back to you.”

Your heart twisted in your chest and you cupped Poe’s face with your other hand. To your horror you could feel the tacky wetness on his cheeks from a few tears that had slipped out.

“You’re here, Poe. You’re back. You  _ did  _ come back to me,” Your words came out a bit wobbly and you took a deep breath. Poe shuddered once again and nodded in your hands before he reached forward and cupped your own face. His forehead pressed down against your own and for a long moment you simply held each other close and breathed in each other with the relief of knowing that the universe would never separate you. 

After a bit of time had passed of the two of you simply holding each other, another shiver wracked your body, this time from standing half naked and beginning to get cold. This seemed to break Poe out of the fragile moment they had shared and he stood back up to his full height and his shining eyes settled on you.

“Let’s get in, baby,” he said softly, and you nodded. You shimmied out of your pants and underwear easily, leaving them in the growing pile of clothing on the floor and Poe pulled off his own undergarments. You tried not to stare at the thick erection straining in the air between you, though you felt arousal race through your body again. 

Stepping into the small cubicle, the hot water dripped over your naked skin and made your muscles relax almost instantly. Poe crowded in behind you and closed the door to the cubicle, creating a small world of your own together in the steam.

Poe’s arms wrapped around your waist from behind, pulling you securely into the wall of muscle that was his body. The hot water slicking your skin as you pressed against each other, and his face nuzzled into your neck. Inhaling deeply against you, Poe’s arms tighten around your body. As if he could bring you in any closer than you already were. 

You leaned your head back to rest on his wide shoulder and placed your hands on his forearms that crossed your abdomen. The blazing inferno of arousal had subsided into a simmer, and for the moment you were both merely content to soak in the knowledge that your bodies were pressed against one another.

You were together.

You were safe.

It wasn’t until Poe shifted and the rigid length of his cock nestled itself perfectly against the curve of your ass that you felt the fire in your blood begin to rise once more. Poe’s breath came out in a harsh exhale against your skin where your neck met your shoulder as you shifted your hips back against him.

“Fuck, baby. Your ass should be illegal,” Poe snarked, his lips laying soft, sucking kisses along the line of your shoulder. A smile tugged at your lips as you arched your back a bit more and pushed your ass more firmly into the cradle of his hips. A low sound of need left Poe’s mouth and before you could turn around to kiss him once more, you felt his weight leave the line of your back.

Confusion gripped you for a moment, and you started to twist your head to see if he had gotten back out of the shower, only to have Poe’s wide, callused hands securely grip your hips.

“Face the wall, baby girl,” Poe’s voice rumbled from below your waist. Your head snapped forward once again, facing the white wall and feeling your breath begin to accelerate. Poe’s fingers rubbed delicate circles over your hip bones while his thumbs dug into the small of your back. You whimpered after a long moment of Poe not doing anything but giving you small touches. A dark chuckle filtered up over the sound of the running water, and you squirmed minutely, spreading your feet apart a bit more on the tile floor.

“That’s it, baby girl. Spread yourself open for me. I’ve missed you so much. Show yourself off for me,” Poe said, his breath washing over the curve of your ass. You trembled both at his words and the knowledge that his lips were so close to your skin. Without another thought you slid your feet outwards a few inches more, and despite not being instructed to, you braced yourself on the wall with your arms and arched your back further. A deep groan from behind you let you know that you had been successful in displaying yourself more fully. Embarrassment burned deep in your belly, but so did your arousal which nearly drowned you as it washed through your body. 

“Such a pretty baby. You’re so good to me, showing off that pretty, pink pussy.  _ Fuck. _ You have no fucking clue… I fucking  _ dreamed  _ of this pussy every fucking night I was away from you,” Poe said, his voice growing more husky the more turned on he got. Another whimper escaped your throat and your pussy throbbed between your legs. The slick heat that was beginning to build made you want to rub your legs together, but the thought of not doing as Poe asked was nearly unbearable.

“ _ Please _ ,” You begged softly. So many thoughts raced through your mind that you weren’t entirely sure what exactly you were asking of Poe. All you were sure of was that you might explode if he didn’t do something soon.

“Oh, pretty baby. You don’t have to beg for it… Not tonight at least… I’ll give you everything you need,” Poe cooed. His hands moved against your slick skin, sliding back over your hips to grip the flesh of your cheeks and pry them apart suddenly. You gasped at the new level of exposure, heat burning through your cheeks and between your legs, knowing that Poe was looking his fill at the most vulnerable part of you.

You twitched again under his gaze, your hips shifting backwards as if to entice him into action. You were about to beg him once more to  _ do  _ something, when the press of Poe’s lips against your asshole took you by surprise. A squeak left your lips, and you could feel Poe’s dark laugh ripple against your sensitive skin.

“Poe!” You yelped, pressing back further against his face, and a low moan rumbled out from him in response. Less than a second later you felt the slick glide of Poe’s tongue moving through your wet folds. The moan you let out was so loud that you wondered if Poe’s neighbor could hear you. Humiliation burned through your body once again, but as Poe’s tongue slipped and flicked against your clit, you decided that you didn’t quite care.

Throughout your relationship with Poe, there was no shortage of positions you had tried together. And it was no secret to you that he loved to go down on you. There had been nights where he had spent what felt like an eternity with his head buried between your legs, bringing you to orgasm with his tongue multiple times before you had to push him away. 

But there was something about this position, where you felt so exposed to him. So purely under his control. His hands gripped your cheeks and spread you so fully as he licked deeply against you. He laved, soft and flat strokes against your hole, dipping the tip of his tongue inside to gather your slick on his tongue and moan at the taste. A flicker against your clit sent a frisson of pure pleasure up your spine and you pushed back against him more firmly. Taking the hint he pointed his tongue and pushed it more firmly into your hole. The slick feeling of his tongue wriggling inside of you only stoked the fire of your arousal even more. You wanted to feel him deeper. You wanted  _ more. _

“Please, Poe! I need you inside of me. Please,  _ please _ ,” You begged, clenching your eyes so tight that colored sparks shot through the darkness behind your eyelids. A ground rumbled from Poe against your hole. His lips suckling kisses against your clit and stroking his hot tongue against your dripping folds. 

“Just a little bit more, baby girl. You’re a fucking feast. You taste so fucking good, baby,” Poe replied, his words pressing into your wet flesh. A shiver broke out across your body and you moaned helplessly as he pushed his face as far into your center as possible. The wet, sloppy sounds as he began to eat you out in earnest only turned you on further. His deep groans of satisfaction told you that his words were not lies. 

“You gonna come on my face, baby girl? You gonna let me lick up all of your cream?” Poe asked, nearly inaudible from his spot between your thighs and over the rush of water. With a desperate whimper you nodded your head, dropping it to your arms, still braced on the wall in front of you.

“Give me your words, baby,” Poe demanded darkly, sucking gently on your lips and squeezing your flesh with his rough hands. Your body shook with the demand in his words, and you were ultimately reminded of the way that he so easily took command of others on missions. 

A sharp crack of his hand on the wet flesh of your ass made you jump as a strangled moan left your throat.

“I told you to give me your words,” Poe demanded again. He still hadn’t pulled back from his place against your pussy, but he was no longer doing anything more than nuzzling his lips against your soaking folds.

“Please,  _ please. _ Make me come on your face. I need it. I need  _ you _ .  _ Please,  _ Poe,” You whimpered. The desperation nearly choked you as you spoke. Poe’s hand rubbed gently against the spot that he had smacked, rubbing the heat from it into your skin further.

“That’s my girl. Always such a polite baby. Alright baby girl, I’ll give it to you,” Poe cooed gently, letting his tongue flick out against your pussy with each word. You shifted your weight from foot to foot and felt the tears of frustration begin to build in the corner of your eyes. 

Without anymore convincing, Poe pushed his face in deep once more. His tongue moving against you in a way that left you speechless. He flicked the slick muscle against your clit, circling the tiny bundle of nerves until you felt the heat inside of you start to climb even higher. Your thighs shook, your legs barely holding your weight as Poe brought you closer to orgasm with perfected precision. His hands shifted down your legs, and you felt the tips of his fingers on one hand begin to dip teasingly into your hold. A moan ripped out of your throat as you felt two of his fingers press in deep while his tongue moved slickly around them. You felt as though you were on the precipice about to fall off the edge of a cliff.

All of the pleasure and the pure relief you felt knowing that Poe had made it back to you safely was too much to bear.

“Come for me, baby,” Poe demanded, his words slurred against the slippery flesh beneath his lips. They rumbled directly against your clit, right as Poe’s fingers hooked themselves inside of you and rubbed insistently on the sensitive, spongy flesh inside of you that made you see stars. 

Between one breath and the next you let you a scream of pleasure, your orgasm exploding inside of you. Your inner walls clenched down around Poe’s fingers, squeezing them rhythmically as wave after wave of pleasure wrecked your body. You felt as though you were drifting away from your body, your mind drifting far away from this moment as you simply let Poe wring every drop of pleasure from your body.

It felt like an eternity before the gentle, continuing licks became too much for you to bear. You whimpered with the overstimulation and twitched your hips away. With an almost disappointed sigh, you felt Poe move himself away from you. 

Still pressed against the wall of the shower, you kept your eyes closed as your breathing continued to even out, and you felt Poe return to standing behind you. His hands ran a path up your sides and around the front to gently cup your breasts and roll your stiff nipples between his calloused fingers. A breathy sigh escaped your lips as you shifted your body and leaned your head back from your arms until it was laid back against Poe’s shoulder. His fingers continued to idly play with your nipples, making your pussy clench with the gentle sparks of renewed arousal. However, despite the movement of his fingers and the hard line of his still-present erection, Poe did not seem to be in a rush to move on to anything else.

One of his hands left your body, and you hummed a questioning sound, but Poe merely huffed a laugh against your skin before his hand returned to run a soft cloth against your skin. The soap from it slid down your body in tickling trails and you sighed in pure satisfaction as Poe washed you thoroughly. When he reached the apex of your thighs you twitched slightly, but Poe only shushed you softly and finished his routine. 

Opening your heavy eyes, you turned around his Poe’s arms. The muscled biceps tightened around your waist and his cock pressed against your hip in a thick line of heat. You stared into his face, and saw the sparkle of amusement in his dark eyes.

“I love you,” You murmured quietly, your heart beating wildly in your ears. For a moment you weren’t sure if Poe had heard you, since he did not move a muscle. His face softened and a tiny smile quirked his lips before he leaned forward and sealed them over your own. His tongue slipped between your lips and you sucked on it lazily, tasting your own release on his tongue. A low moan rumbled out of him and directly into your mouth as you both kissed beneath the water, which was absolutely no longer hot and was threatening to go frigid soon.

Poe pulled back from the kiss and proceeded to kiss you all over your face. Your chin, your cheeks, your temple, the bridge of your nose, the knob of your jaw, and finally your lips again. He leaned his forehead against yours and breathed for a moment. You opened your eyes and stared at his relaxed face, so full of unadulterated bliss as he simply stood with you. After a long moment he opened his eyes once more and gazed back at you with an achingly soft look.

“There is nothing in the galaxy that could keep me from coming back to you,” Poe said softly.

Tears threatened to spill from your eyes once more and you watched his own eyes well up with tears. Both of you smiled at each other like children with a secret that no one else in the universe knew.

And that was when the hot water officially cut out.

You yelped feeling as though icicles were dragging down your spine and tried to hide behind the bulk of Poe’s body. While he let out a (very manly, of course) squeal and reached for the shower handle. The water turned off and the two of you stood looking at each other and panting with the sudden shock of the cold. You finally dissolved into giggles at the ridiculousness of the sound that Poe had made and you saw his eyes roll.

“Alright, enough out of you. Get that fine ass into my bed… Since  _ someone  _ wanted to waste time and use up all of the hot water, I now have to finish washing up in the freezing cold,” Poe said with a playful glare. You couldn’t help but giggle as you pushed open the shower door and grabbed the rough standard issue towel from the rack. As you dried yourself off you heard the shower start up once again and you glanced over your shoulder and watched the flex of Poe’s wide, muscular shoulders as he washed his hair. The water dripping down between his shoulder blades and further down until it dripped over the firm curve of his ass and his thickly muscled thighs. 

“I thought I told you to get your ass in my bed, baby. You better get moving,” Poe commanded, without even turning around. You wanted to roll your eyes at his tone, but you couldn’t deny the wave of fresh arousal that pooled hot in your belly at the sound of his easy commanding tone. Without replying you hung the towel back up on the rack for Poe to use and you slipped out of the fresher and back into the messy quarters.

You walked over to the small cot and settled yourself down onto it. You combed your damp hair through with your fingers and listened as the shower continued to run in the fresher. With a sigh you snuggled down deeper under the rumpled blankets and breathed in deeply the scent on the sheets that was purely  _ Poe _ . 

Another moment passed and you heard the shower turn off, and you only had to wait another few moments before the door to the fresher slid open and Poe walked out, using the towel to dry his hair. His naked body on full display for you as he moved closer to the bed. Once he stood beside the cot, he dropped the towel unceremoniously to the ground and his dark eyes flitted over ever inch of your own exposed body. 

The silence thickened in the room and you twitched with the growing intensity between the two of you. Finally Poe reached out with one hand and laid his fingers gently on your sternum. You arched upward, attempting to press into the light touch, but Poe merely huffed a laugh and drew his hand away, keeping only the tips of his fingers against your skin. You shivered with a whine, but Poe remained unmoved by the display. 

He began to drag his fingers down the center of your torso, bypassing your breasts and over the softness of your stomach until it continued over your pubic bone. Your breath stuttered in your chest as his fingers moved with absolute confidence until they dipped between your folds, still soaking wet from your previous orgasm and your continued arousal. The rough pads of his fingers slipped over the stiff nub of your clit, sending a fit of pleasure through your body, and down further until they pressed firmly into your hole.

“You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever fucking seen,” Poe breathed. His words washed over you and you clenched down on the tips of his fingers. Poe hummed in approval at the reaction and pushed his fingers in a tiny bit deeper. You moved your hips a bit, hoping to press them in even further, however Poe pulled out entirely before you could. Another desperate whine left your mouth, and the humiliation of that desperation settled into your bones. 

“So greedy, baby girl. I already let you come once. I let you make a mess of my face… And yet you’re still dripping wet, aren’t you? Just fucking  _ desperate  _ for more… Do you need more, baby girl?” Poe asked, his voice dipping deeper and becoming rougher all at once.

“Yes! _Yes, please_ ,” You replied immediately. Poe merely laughed at the sound and you watched him nod in patronizing understanding. It made you burn inside. Logically you knew that he was just as desperate as you were (especially if the hard red line of his cock, which was steadily leaking pearls of precum was anything to go by), but he was so good at keeping himself together.

“Move up the bed, baby. Let me see you do some work… You want more, then you have to work for it this time,” Poe said simply. His dark eyes sparked and you nodded your head frantically. You moved up onto your knees and Poe settled himself into the spot that you had been occupying. He pushed a few pillows beneath his head and shoulders so that he was reclined at an angle, and his hard cock lay against his cut abdomen. 

He stared at you, and you could do nothing but look back. You felt trapped in his dark gaze, feeling the arousal between you buzzing and growing unbearable. Poe did not speak again, but merely lifted a hand and crooked two fingers at you, beckoning you forward. As you crawled forward over his prone body, you hoped that you managed to look enticing rather than too excited, though you knew it hardly mattered.

Once you were straddled over Poe’s lap you stared down into his face and for a brief moment he broke that carefully constructed look of command. His smile was nearly blinding as he looked up at you and you felt the heat in your stomach burst into a cloud of butterflies. 

“I love you, baby,” Poe said softly. You smiled back and leaned down to kiss him thoroughly. His hands threaded through your hair as your lips and tongues danced together. The love swelled between you and you swore that your heart was about to jump out of your chest to meet his. That is, until Poe tightened his grip in your hair and pulled your head back. The tug was just enough to sting, but also to ignite the intense heat in your body. His lips grazed your cheek and jawline until they settled against your ears. His tongue flickered out against the delicate shell of your ear and you shuddered at the feeling.

“Ride me, baby,” Poe whispered. A soft groan came out of your throat and you attempted to nod your head, despite the fact that Poe’s grip in your hair was strong. Blindly you reached down and finally got a hold of Poe’s cock. The silky skin blazed with heat in your hand and a punched out noise left Poe’s own body at the grip. You withheld a smile at the sound and gently pulled his cock until it was positioned against your dripping entrance. 

Sometime soon you’d spend hours worshiping the thick cock in your hand. Licking the musky skin and memorizing the taste of the pearls of precum that bubbled from the flared pink tip. You wanted to sink to your knees and suck the perfect cock with Poe’s hands in your hair once again, moving you how he wanted you.

“Get to it baby,” Poe grunted impatiently in your ear, his grip tightening in your hair as his other hand laid a sharp hit to your ass. With a whimper you began to sink down on the thick girth of Poe’s cock. The stretch of him filling you made your breath shudder out of your lungs, while Poe’s own breath caught in his throat. Inch by inch you pressed down, reveling in the feeling of his cock filling you once again. 

Completely consumed by not just the pleasure of having him inside of you finally, -  _ finally _ \- but also the reminder that you had almost lost him. He almost hadn’t come back. You had almost never had this feeling ever again. 

Your breath hitched and you suddenly felt overwhelmed with the contact. Poe’s cock was finally settled as deep inside you as it could go, your thighs pressed flush to his hips, and your hands clutching at the ridges of muscle on his stomach. A gasp ripped out of your chest and tears pricked the corners of your eyes.

You had almost  _ lost  _ him.

“Hey, baby! Come back to me, baby. It’s okay, everything’s okay,” Poe’s voice said, but it was rough around the edges as well. You opened your eyes and gazed back down at the man you loved. His dark eyes glimmered with his own unshed tears, and his hand gentled in your hair. His fingers drifted down your neck and across your body, as if memorizing every part of you. 

You felt yourself start to calm down the more he touched you with gentle reverence.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again,” You whisper, your breath hitching as tears dripped down your cheeks. Poe shook his head adamantly and lifted his hands to cradle your face. Holding you as though you were the most precious thing in the galaxy.

“Never again, baby. I love you,” he murmured back to you.

You nodded and shifted your hips, Poe’s cock twitched inside of you and the both of you groaned at the stimulation. Without a word you began to lift and drop your hips. Riding his cock slowly and feeling every inch inside of you. Your eyes drifted shut once again and Poe’s hands dropped to your hips, clutching you as you rode him. Taking your pleasure from him and feeling it build inside of you. 

Sweat began to slick your skin as you moved steadily, the slick of your arousal pooled at the base of Poe’s cock and the wet, sloppy sound it made with each drop of your hips made the heat only climb higher.

“That’s it, baby. Take what you need from me. Your pussy is so perfect around my cock. Fuck me until you make yourself come, baby girl. Can you do that for me? Be a good girl for me, come on,” Poe said as you moved. You sighed at his words, feeling your pussy clench tightly around him. It was no secret in the resistance that Poe Dameron had a way with words… But you doubted that anyone truly knew how gifted he was with them.

You picked up your pace, bit by bit. Rocking and gliding over Poe’s erection, rubbing your clit against the firm plane of his lower abs with each downward thrust. Your thighs were beginning to burn, but the promise of an orgasm, and the proud tone of voice that Poe used after you’d done what he’d asked of you was enough to keep you going.

“So wet, baby. Is that all for me? You’re making such a pretty mess. After this I’m going to have to clean you up again. How does that sound? Do you need me to clean your come up with my tongue, baby?” Poe asked. 

A desperate whimper escaped your throat and your pace faltered over his cock. He could sense that you were growing tired and his grip on your hips tightened.

“Oh, no you don’t. You’re not done yet. I did so much work for you, and now you’re quitting on me? No way, baby. Let me see you come on my cock, and then we’ll think about giving you a break,” Poe snapped, his hand coming down once again on the flesh of your ass. You squeaked and clenched down at the same time. The heat and sting from his spank only served to drive your further towards your orgasm.

“Please, please,  _ please _ ,” You begged, unsure of what exactly you were asking for.

“Do you need my help, baby? Is that it? Need something extra to get you there?” Poe asked, his voice coming a bit more breathless while you continued to bounce on his cock.

“ _ Yes _ . Fuck, yes! Please, Poe. Please help me to come. Please!” You nearly scream, now desperate with the need to come. The fire in your belly threatened to consume you and you could feel your body tightening around Poe’s cock, but it still wasn’t enough. Distantly you heard a soft, satisfied laugh, and you felt Poe’s hand leave your hip to tweak one of your nipples.

“That’s my girl. Such good manners, baby, asking for me to help you come. Such a good girl,” Poe murmured, his fingers roughly twisting and pulling on your nipples. You cried out at the sensation, and ground down on his cock harder, fucking yourself desperately as you climbed your way towards relief. 

It still wasn’t enough.

A ragged cry of desperation left your mouth and you begged, “More, please more!”

You felt Poe move his legs, bringing his feet up flat against the bed and bending his knees up behind you. Within the next moment, as you thrust down, you felt his hips thrust upward. His hips slapping into your thighs and ass as he fucked brutally up into you. You screamed at how deep he was in you, but still continued to move yourself over his cock, unwilling to go against what he had asked of you. 

It wasn’t until you felt Poe’s fingers drift down your body once again and press against the soaking wet flesh between your legs that you knew you were done for. Still fucking yourself on his cock, with him fucking up into you, his fingers circled around the hard nub of your clit, once, twice, three times… and that was it.

Your body tightened for a split second before your second orgasm washed over you like a tidal wave. The pleasure was so intense that you felt your arms shake and give out, your head coming to nestle in the crook of Poe’s neck as you rode out the waves of your orgasm, clenching around his cock which was still hard and pressed as deep as possible inside of you. Distantly you could hear Poe murmuring words to you, and you thought that you could hear your own breathless whimpers of pleasure, but the world felt muffled and so far away.

You weren’t sure how much time had passed again before you became aware of Poe’s fingers dragging up and down your back and his words began to register.

“Fucking perfect. So fucking gorgeous. Perfect little pussy. Can’t believe your mine. Can’t believe how fucking beautiful you are,” he continued to murmure. With a soft sigh you pulled your head back just far enough to suck kisses into his neck.

“Welcome back, baby girl. Was that good?” Poe asked, though there was no sarcasm in his voice. Only pure satisfaction. You nodded your head against his neck, still suckling on the sweaty skin there.

“You gonna let me come now, baby? Let me come deep inside your pretty pink pussy?” Poe asked, his voice going rough again with barely concealed arousal. You hummed against his neck once more and nodded. Poe didn’t need your words to know that you wanted  _ exactly  _ that.

“Such a perfect baby girl,” Poe groaned, and before you could help him, Poe had grabbed hold of your waist and thigh and had flipped you expertly on the small bed. You found yourself on your back, breathless and staring up at Poe, completely in awe of how handsome he was. How a man this perfect had ever decided that you were the one you wanted, you’d never fully understand, but you absolutely weren’t going to question it.

Poe shifted between your spread legs, gripping your thighs to spread you open more fully. Lifting your legs until his elbows were poised in the crooks of your knees, holding you open completely. Giving him a perfect view of your pussy, which you knew was raw and red from everything it had been through. Poe’s eyes were glued to your center, sweat trickling down his temples as he breathed heavily and merely looked for a long moment. 

You were tempted to shift around, but honestly you were interested in what would happen next. The look in his dark eyes reminded you of a starving man faced with a feast.

“You’re fucking lucky that I want to fuck you more than I want to devour you, baby… I want to fucking eat you alive,” Poe murmured dangerously, his gaze drifting up to meet yours. You opened your mouth to respond, but the only thing that came out was a breathy gasp as Poe pushed back inside of you without warning.

His hips moved with firm purpose, fucking deeply into you and rocking your body against the bed. You were so wet that he moved effortlessly, and the slap of his hips against you sounded sloppy and dirty. Your cheeks flamed with embarrassment, but Poe didn’t seem to notice. His gaze was still fixed on the spot where his cock kept disappearing inside of you. You reached up and gripped his forearms where they hovered above you, and his eyes snapped back to yours.

“Give it to me,” You begged, “Please give it to me… I love you…  _ Please. _ ”

Poe’s eyes widened a fraction as he watched your mouth move around the shape of the words, and with only a few more harsh thrusts, Poe pressed in as deep as he could, and his body shook with the force of his own orgasm. 

His hips twitched against you, and you swore that you could feel the thick, sticky heat of his come against your inner walls. You clenched down tight at the thought and Poe let out a soft groan, his hips fucking forward a bit more, as if he could possibly get just a bit deeper.

Poe gently let go of your legs and settled them around his hips, before he leaned forward and collapsed until his head rested against your chest. His slowly softening cock was still nestled inside of you, and you were content to keep it that way for as long as possible.

Together, the two of you laid in silence as your breathing evened out and your hearts returned to a normal pace. It wasn’t until Poe’s soft cock slipped back out of you, and you shuddered at the feeling that he finally pulled back to look at you. 

A soft, dopey smile played over his lips and his dark eyes were filled with tender emotion. He leaned down and kissed you, comparatively chaste to the kisses you had shared in the last hour or so. When he finally pulled away to look back down at you, you could feel your own sleepy smile overtaking your face.

“I will always come back to you. I’d cross the stars to get back to you,” Poe said quietly. 

Looking up at his face, you could see just how tired Poe truly was. You nodded your head and let your hands drift up his muscled arms until they framed his face.

“I know,” You whispered back, “And I’d do the same.”

Poe’s face shuttered with unspeakable emotion and you felt your heart bloom in your chest. This gentle, cocky, commanding,  _ perfect _ man was yours.

And he would always come home to you.

_ Always. _

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed this fic, and keep an eye out for more stories coming soon!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> -RogerrrrRogerrrr


End file.
